Our Crazy Lives
by caandygirl
Summary: May, Leaf, Dawn, and Misty were nobodies. Then four boys came into their lives and broke their hearts. Angered, they left and now they're back, with new looks, and new attitudes. They are accepted into the best school there is. The four girls didn't think it could get any better until they figured out who their new roommates are. The same boys who broke their hearts.
1. Meeting again

**May's POV**

OMG, it's the first day of school! I'm so excited!  
Me and my best friends, Misty, Dawn, and Leaf are going to this exclusive academy that only a selected few are chosen to go. It's the best campus among all the regions! We had to undergo sports, music, academic, and art tests. They were all pretty easy, and we basically aced them, so we naturally got in. We even get to live in our own house on campus!

I also heard that we're provided with free lunches at any restaurants on campus! I mean, that's pretty amazing !

_Humph. This will show Drew what I'm really made of. I mean, I got into the best school there is!_

"MAY, COME ON!" Misty shouted. "WE'RE GONNA BE LATE ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"  
"Okay! I'm coming!" I shouted back.

I jogged to over to Misty. I was wearing short red shorts and a white tank with a black cardigan. I had my hair with my signature doggy ears, a bandana, and black converse.

Misty was wearing an aqua shirt with white shorts. She had her hair in a sideways ponytail with a white headband, and was sporting white keds. We hopped into Leaf's car, all ready to go. The van with all of our stuff had already left.

Leaf was wearing a light lace green dress with a brown belt. She had her hair in two braids with a white flower clipped on, and had white wedges.

"Maayy, what took you so long?" Dawn asked.  
Dawn was wearing a loose yellowy orange tank top and short white shorts and yellow flip flops. She had her in a high ponytail with a white bow tied on it.  
"Sorry, I forgot to bring this!" I held up my cookie.  
My friends all groaned. "May, there's probably gonna be food there" Leaf said.  
"I know, but what if I got hungry on the way there?" I questioned.  
Dawn smacked her forehead. "It's like, 10 minutes away"  
"That's A LOT!" I protested.

"Oh May, whatever are we gonna do with you?" Misty sighed.  
I pouted. My friends started to laugh at me.  
"Come on guys, let's go! We're gonna be late!" I said, trying to change the subject.  
Leaf looked at the clock. "SHIT! We only have an hour!" and with that she started the car and we drove off.

After about 9 minutes, we arrived. When we stepped out of the car, our jaws dropped. The academy was HUUGE. It looked like a mini city. It had HUGE houses lined up along the sides and supermarkets, cafes, high buildings and the school was in the middle. We saw a couple students walking around and they saw us. They started to whisper amongst each other.

One group caught our eye. It consisted of 3 girls. They were especially glaring at us. One had reddish hair, one had pink hair, and the other one had brownish hair. I shrugged it off.

Just then a woman rushed out. She had blonde hair and was wearing all black.  
"Hello there girls! You must be the new students! Welcome! I'm Cynthia, the headmaster here."

Dawn smiled at her. "Hello! My name is Dawn!"  
The rest of us introduced ourselves.  
"Oh, come right this way please. One of the drivers will take your car to your new home and the van is already there." She beamed at us.

"Wow. This place is really nice." I said.  
"It sure is! And you'll see it gets better!" Cynthia said.

We followed Cynthia to the main room of the school. She told us to sit.  
"Now, you four girls did exceptionally well on the test. Almost the same scores as another group of students that are arriving today as well."  
We beamed at her praise.  
"Now you girls, let me tell you about life on the campus." She handed each of us a student handbook.  
"You must attend class the whole week except for Friday, and the weekend. Because this is an exclusive academy, this is one of the most luxurious places you will stay at. It's basically a small city!"

I laughed. "That's exactly what we thought!"  
Cynthia nodded. "The council thought it would be much better to have houses rather than dorms."  
We nodded in agreement.  
"Now, if you didn't notice, there are close actual cities nearby. You're allowed to go there but if you cause any trouble, reports will be sent to the school, which could result in severe consequences."

"Well, I don't want to bore you with any other information. Your schedules will be sent to your home, and the rest of the information is stored away in the student handbook. If you have any other questions, you are free to ask me."

"Thank you!" We all chirped.  
She smiled at us. "Now to tell you where your new home is."  
_YAY!  
_"Barry, please bring in these ladies' house number and keys." Cynthia said on an intercom.  
"Barry…?" Dawn whispered  
"Barry is my assistant. I hired him and because of this, he doesn't have to attend class most of the time. He's only here when I need him."  
We nodded in understanding.

The door opened and an _extremely _CUTE and tall guy walked in. He was blonde and was wearing an orange shirt with jean shorts a little bit lower than his knees, showing off his toned legs.

"Here you go, headmaster." Barry said handing her a sheet of paper and a set of keys.  
He looked at us. When he saw Dawn, he gasped.  
"DAWN!?"  
"BARRY!"  
We raised eyebrows at her. "You know each other?" Cynthia asked.  
"We've known each other since we were little. We're like best friends!" Dawn said.  
"Yeah, BEST friends." Barry smirked.  
Dawn smacked him. "Shut up."

Cynthia smirked at them. "Take your flirting somewhere else, kids."  
Dawn and Barry dropped their jaws and turned bright red. "HEADMASTERR"  
Cynthia laughed. "Okay, let's see what house you have. She looked at the sheet."  
Her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Headmaster, is there something wrong?" Barry asked.  
"Barry, are you sure that this is the correct paper?"  
"Of course. I just printed it out."  
"Oh dear."  
"Headmaster, what's wrong?" Leaf asked.  
"Girls, I'm so sorry. But you will be living in the mansion."  
"REALLY!? Isn't that good!?" We shouted.  
"Maybe…"Cynthia muttered. "But…you'll be rooming with people."  
We looked at each other. "Well….I guess it's not that bad. Considering it's a MANSION. We wouldn't mind sharing it with another group of girls.." Misty said.

"That's the problem. You're NOT rooming with girls."  
There was an awkward silence.  
"Wait, what.?" Leaf broke the silence.  
Cynthia let out a long sigh. "I'm really sorry girls, but you'll be rooming with another group of BOYS."  
"Can't we just ask another group to switch?" Misty asked.

"I really wish I could girls, but all the applicants were placed before you and the other group. We went past the number of students we were supposed to have, but since you and the other group of boys placed so high in the test rankings, we couldn't just not let you in. That's why we built the mansion. But it slipped out of our minds that the groups were male AND female. If we called out the other applicants at the last minute, it would get messy." Cynthia explained.

"Well, I guess then we're stuck with them." Dawn sighed.  
"I'm really sorry, girls." Cynthia said again.  
"It's really fine Headmaster. We can just establish some ground rules and stick to one side of the mansion." Misty said.  
"How long do we have to stay with them?" Leaf asked.  
"I'll have to discuss that with the council." Cynthia said.  
"Okay, who are the boys?" I asked.  
"I'm not sure. They haven't arrived yet. Barry can show you to your new home. Remember, girls, if you any problems with the boys and your rooming, please come talk to me." Cynthia said.

We all nodded.  
_Hopefully the boys aren't douches like last time.  
_I bit my lip.

"Come on girls. Let's go!" Barry said.  
We followed him out of the school. We hopped on a mini car, kind of like a golf cart and we drove off.

Barry and Dawn sat next to each other and me and the girls sat in the back.  
We were analyzing the campus. It was so PRETTY!

"It's so pretty here!" Dawn said, almost as if she was reading my mind.  
We agreed with her.  
"So Dawn, you've gotten A LOT prettier. What happened?" Barry teased.  
"BARRY. SHUT UP."  
"Hey, you girls are the ones from the picture Dawn sent me, right?"  
We looked at her with questioning eyes. She looked at us sheepishly. "Barry asked me to send him pictures and stuff."  
"What picture did you send him?" I asked.  
Barry held up his phone. "This one."

We all grimaced. It was in front of Dawn's house. Misty was really chubby, Leaf had acne all over her face, Dawn had glasses and short, awkward hair, and I was stick skinny, no muscles, no fat, not anything.  
"You girls sure have gotten A LOT prettier. And HOTTER" Barry said.  
We blushed bright red. "Uh…Thanks." We said.  
He laughed. "Don't sweat it. And you girls were kinda cute back then too."  
"REALLY!?" We looked at him incredulous eyes.  
"Seriously. I mean, I always thought Dawn was pretty." He winked.  
"Wow, no one ever said that about us back then." I muttered.

"Really!? Well, it's the truth. I'm not saying all this stuff to get girls or anything." He said defensively.  
Dawn laughed. "We know Barry."  
He let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank god. I didn't want to be labeled as a player on the first day I met you guys."  
We all laughed.  
_He's so sweet._ _DREW was never this sweet. I'm glad I left. _

"Well, we're here." Barry said.  
We gasped. THE MANSION WAS HUGE.

"Wow." Was all I could make out.

Barry chuckled at my response. "Wow is right. You guys are the first to stay here too, so it's basically brand new!"  
Dawn started to jump up and down, squealing. "Is there a pool? Is there a tennis court? Is there a spa? Is there a hot tub? Is there a big kitchen? Are there a lot of bedrooms? Is there a walk in closet?"  
Barry laughed at her questions. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes and yes." He said, counting off on his fingers.

Just then, his cellphone rang. He looked at it.  
"Oh, Cynthia wants me to come back. Apparently your new roommates are here. They'll probably be here soon. Well, if you girls need me, I live next door and Dawn has my number. Bye!"

"BYE!" We said back.  
"Barry lives next door?" We looked at the house next to us.  
It was another mansion, just like ours. "I guess he gets a house like ours because he's Cynthia's helper and all that stuff." Misty said.  
"Come on, LET'S GO IN!" I shouted.  
The girls giggled and they ran in with me. Our suitcases and belongings were all stacked in the main lobby place. We grabbed our things and rode the mansion elevator upstairs.

There were two halls. We went towards one hall. There were four rooms and a bathroom. We each picked a room and threw our stuff in there and raced back downstairs.  
"Come on guys! Let's see the kitchen!" I shouted.  
"Typical May" Misty smirked.  
"I HEARD THAT!" I shouted.

Just as were about to go to the kitchen, we heard a familiar boy's voice along with others.  
"Well this is your new home, and if you have any questions you can ask Cynthia."  
"Yeah, yeah Blondie. Cynthia told us about our roommates and that they're girls. What are they like?"  
Another voice joined in. "Are they hot?"  
"Can we hurry up to the kitchen? I'm hungry." A different voice said.  
"Shut up." A gruff voice said.  
The familiar voice, according to Dawn, was Barry's, said "Well, they're SUPER hot but if you touch the blunette I'll fine you big time, and the kitchen doesn't even have food so you're gonna have to go to the supermarket to buy some."

Dawn blushed after she heard what Barry said and the girls squealed. "AWW, Barry must care for you a lot!" Leaf whispered.  
Then something hit me. "THEY DON'T HAVE FOOD HERE!" I cried.  
"May, shut up. I'm trying to hear what they're saying." Misty said.

"Blunette?" The gruff voice said.  
"Yeah, why?" Barry said  
"Nothing. You can go now." The voice said.  
"Pushy, much?" Barry mumbled. "Well, tell the girls I said Hi." And the girls heard Barry leaving in his car.

"Guys, come on. Let's see what these girls are like." A voice said.  
"Do you EVER stop trying to get girls?" The gruff voice said.  
The girls heard the footsteps grow closer.

"I wonder what they're like." I wondered.  
"Well, obviously one of them is a player." Leaf said.  
"Yeah. Let's just hope they're not like _them._" Dawn said.  
We nodded in agreement.

The door opened and four boys stepped in. The first boy had spiked brown hair and he was wearing a black shirt with jeans. The second boy had raven black hair and a blue shirt with white shorts. The third boy had lavender hair with a dark purple shirt and dark jeans and the fourth boy had green hair and a green shirt with khakis.

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. It's….It's them….. _

The jerks that broke our hearts. Gary. Ash. Paul. And…_Drew._


	2. Awkward Year

Our crazy lives- ch2

**Drew's POV**

Oh man. Blondie was right. These girls are HOT. Especially that blunette. No wonder Blondie didn't want us to touch her. Sucks for him.

While the blunette was amazingly gorgeous, one girl caught my eye. She too was beautiful, with light brown hair in sort of a puppy style. Her hairstyle was a bit unusual. Last time I saw that hairstyle was…. Nah, it couldn't be. This chick is way too hot to be compared to that _thing._

I scanned the girls. They seemed to be….glaring at us? That's weird. Usually girls start to drool over us. My thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" said the redhead.  
"Excuse me?" I scoffed.  
"You heard me. Get out of here." The redhead said again.  
"Do we know you?" Paul growled.

"Yeah, egotistical assholes that are too stupid to even recognize us." The blunette said.  
Gary flashed a smile at her. "Well, I don't think we've met, cause if we did, I'm pretty sure I would never forget that cute face of yours."

Beside her, another brunette, her hair slightly longer than the other brunette, flinched after what Gary said. Her eyes narrowed. "Do you seriously not know us?"

Ash shook his head. "Well…uh, not really. My name is Ash! And that's Gary, Drew and Paul!"  
"Yeah. We know." The girls glared at us.  
"Wait, what are your girls' names?" I asked.

The brunette with the puppy ears stared at me. She shook her head. "You guys really are stupid assholes."

Paul scowled. "How the hell are we supposed to know who you are when we never even met you?"

The blunette sighed. Then she walked away, along with the brunette with long hair.  
The redhead looked at the other brunette. "We should check on them."  
The brunette nodded.  
I looked at them questioningly."Okay, seriously? Can you at least tell us your names? Maybe then we'll remember you."

The brunette looked at me coldly. She walked together with the redhead down the hall. Then she turned around, facing us.

"May, Misty, Dawn, and Leaf." She spat sourly. "Remember now?" she sneered. And with that, she walked off.

Wait. _What_.  
I turned to the guys. They were all gaping at what the brunette just said.

Wait. That means…the brunette with the long hair is Leaf  
the redhead is obviously Misty  
the blunette is Dawn  
and…the brunette with the puppy ears is….May.

I soaked it all in. The girls we abandoned. The girls that we tormented. The girls that had been shunned because of us. The girls who had their hearts broken by us. They were….them…

No way. This has got to be some prank or something. There is no way that those geeks could turn into babes. NO way.

As if reading my mind Gary said aloud. "This is a joke."  
We looked at him and slowly nodded in agreement. _There's no way…_

But deep inside of me, I knew it was the truth. But I couldn't bring myself to it.

"Let's just go to our rooms." Paul said, gruffly.  
We followed him to the elevator, with our belongings. When we reached the second floor there were two hallways. We could tell that the girls already took up one side so we proceeded to the other one. We threw our stuff in the rooms we chose and walked back downstairs into the living room.

We overhead the girls in the kitchen.

"What the hell are they doing here?"  
"I DON'T KNOW!"  
"Can't they just leave us alone?"  
"Maybe they didn't know we were here."  
"Those jerks."  
"We HAVE to get a room switch."  
"DUH."  
"Oh shoot.. We have 20 minutes left."

The kitchen door opened and the four girls stepped out. I looked at each one individually. And no, I was NOT checking them out. Maybe. That's what Gary does.

Misty had lost A LOT of weight. She wasn't the chubby girl from back then. Her shoulders were slender and her legs were nicely toned, but while she was slender, she had all the curves in the right places.

Leaf's face was clear of all acne. Her face was glowing with no signs of previous skin troubles.

Dawn..was wow. She looked much more different with her hair grown out and her glasses off, making her eyes bigger and brighter.

And…May. Her stick skinniness was nowhere to be seen. Her legs were toned and she had nice curves. _I am NOT a pervert._ Back then, she had no butt, no chest, nothing. But now… whoa.

The girls looked at us and started to leave.

Gary called after them. "Where you ladies going?"

Leaf glared coldly at him. And she strutted off with her friends out of the house.

I looked at the guys. "We need to talk about this."  
They blinked. "This is going off too well, is it?" Gary muttered.

"Well I don't blame them." Paul grunted. "We ruined their lives."  
"Who cares? That was like 2 years ago!" Gary said.  
"Yeah, it was before we started high school so it shouldn't matter, right?" Ash said, stupidly.

Paul groaned. "You idiots. They're GIRLS. They never forget this stuff."  
"I agree with Paul. They probably still hate our guts."

"Who cares what they think? We're the one that ditched them. Why should we care about them?" Gary said.  
I smacked his head. "Yeah, I obviously don't care either but do you realize how awkward it's gonna be with 4 girls hating us while we live in the same house?"

He shrugged. "I like them feisty."  
I groaned mentally. "Whatever, we'll just ignore them I guess until we can get new houses or whatever."

"I'm not ignoring them, man! They're the hottest girls I ever met! Especially little Dawnie and Leafy. MAN, they got hot!"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, they're obviously not gonna be interested. Just hook up with some other chicks on campus."  
"Woah man, I don't like sloppy seconds. That hurts my man pride!"  
"What man pride?" Paul scoffed.  
"Shut up." Gary hit him.

"Where did the girls go anyways?" Ash said.  
I looked at my watch. "FUCK. We only have 5 minutes till class."  
The guys and I rushed out of the house. Luckily, the first class we had was pretty near our house so we arrived there just before the class started.

When we walked in all the girls looked up and started to squeal. They ran up to us. "OMG. YOU GUYS ARE SOOO HAWT."

I looked around. I saw Leaf, Dawn, Misty and May talk to Blondie, and this guy with sort of red hair who were both getting yelled at by Dawn.  
"STOP CALLING ME DEE-DEE." I heard her yell.  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, DEEDEE." The red haired boy said again.

Why am I even looking at these girls anyways? We're the ones that ditched them. Ugh, probably teenage hormones or whatever.  
The teacher walked in and told us to sit down.

"Welcome Students, to your first day of class. I'm sure you are as excited as I am. My name is Mr. Corneal and I will be your homeroom teacher. Now I would like to introduce some bright young students that are in our class. The lovely ladies in the back, Dawn, May, Misty and Leaf are one of the top scorers that we've ever had. They're very bright young girls that are-"

"HOT!" a boy shouted. The girls rolled their eyes while Dawn's nose bridge turned pink.

The teacher glared at the student. "No interruptions. As I was saying, these girls are honorary students, so I expect that you will be good to them. Now, as well as these young ladies, there are some young men who have also done as well as the ladies. Paul, Drew, Gary and Ash, have also done exceedingly well. I expect you will treat them well also."

Gary flashed everyone a smile, Ash grinned, I flicked my hair, and Paul just grunted.

"Now before we continue on with class, I will be assigning you partners for the time you will be at the school. When you applied for the school, you were all obliged to take a small test. The test results from it will match you to a compatible partner. These will be your partners for the whole time. When I say your name and your partner's name, find them and sit together please."

I mentally groaned. Couldn't we just pick our partners?

"Harley and Solidad. Lyra and Silver. Jessie and James. Kenny and Zoey. Barry and Lucas. Ursula and Brianna. Melody and Conway. Bianca and Cheren. Marina and Jimmy."

I stopped listening. _Ugh. When is he calling my name?_

"Ash and-" I perked up hearing Ash's name. "Misty."  
Ash stood up and Misty followed him. Misty was fuming mad. She plopped down on her seat and turned her head away from Ash.

"Leaf and Gary." Leaf and Gary sat by a table, Leaf ignoring Gary completely and her eyes starting to flare up."

"Dawn and Paul." Dawn's eyes widened. She muttered. "Kill me now." And quietly sat next to Paul.

And finally, "Drew and May." I stood up and sat next to May. She didn't even acknowledge me.

_This is gonna be one AWKWARD school year. _

_A/N: PLEASE REVIEW. THANKSS_


	3. Why?

**Dawn's POV**

Of course the jerks decide to return when we finally got our life back together.

After the jerks betrayed us, we left the city a week later. We went to Unova region where our appearances drastically changed. We barely put any effort to change it, but Misty's fat started to slowly go away and Leaf's acne started to clear up. May finally started to get some meat on her. She was basically all bones before! My hair started to grow longer and my eyes miraculously got better, so no glasses for me!

I was so happy when we made it into the top academy, but now…with the boys…I'm not so sure.

And Paul being my partner, oh god. Arceus must hate me. Why HIM? I mean, I'm pretty sure I would have been compatible with Barry or Kenny. Especially Lucas. But, NO. It just happened to be that prune head jerk.

I never even looked his way the whole class and Misty, Leaf, and May didn't bother with their partners either.

After class ended, me and the girls met outside.  
"Hey girls. Need help with your next class?" a voice said.  
We turned around. "BARRY!" I said happily.  
"What, no, KENNY, for me?" Kenny asked.  
I rolled my eyes. "I'm still mad at you."  
"Come on, DeeDee, I was just joking." Kenny smirked.  
"Whatever." I pouted.  
"Hi Dawn!"  
I turned around. 'LUCAS! Oh my goodness. I haven't seen you in ages!"  
"Haha, yeah. Wow, Dawn. You look really pretty." He blushed.  
My nose turned pink. "Thanks Lucas."  
"HEY, only I get to tell Dawn she's pretty!" Barry shouted.  
"Woah, woah, woah. She knew me the longest." Kenny interrupted.

I was bright red. "SHUT UP GUYS."  
The girls looked at us in amusement.  
"Hey Barry, aren't you gonna introduce us to your lovely friends?" a voice said.

We looked over and saw three guys. One had black hair with a solid white baseball cap, one had reddish brownish hair and the other boy had light brownish hair.

"Oh hey guys. Ladies, I would like you to meet my other roommates. This is Brendan." He said pointing to the boy with the white cap. "That's Rudy." Gesturing to the reddish brownish haired one. "And that's Red." He told us, pointing to the light brownish haired boy.

"Nice to meet you!" I said, smiling.  
They smiled back at me.

We introduced ourselves to the boys.  
"NO WAY. You girls have next hour with all of us!" Lucas said.  
I clapped my hands. "Yay!"

Barry then looked at the guys.  
"You guys better not hit on Dawn, she's MINE." Barry said.  
I smacked his head. "Says who!?'  
"It's okay Dawn, I always knew I was your first choice." Kenny smirked.  
"No way. She loves me." Lucas protested.

I shook my head. "Shut up guys."

"It's okay guys." Brendan said. "I got my eye on somebody else." He grinned, looking at May.  
May turned bright red. "U-Uh, haha, m-me?"  
Brendan draped his arm around her. "Of course, you."

"You are quite possibly the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Rudy said to Misty.  
Misty turned pink then raised an eyebrow. "Are you flirting with me?"  
"How can I not?" Rudy gave her a smile.

"You have…quite the name Leaf." Red said.  
"Hey, you're not the one to talk…RED." Leaf shot back.  
Red pinched her nose. "Don't worry. It's cute. Like you."  
Leaf turned bright red.

I laughed. "Come on guys. Stop flirting and let's go to class."  
The girls looked at me. "SHUT UP DAWN."

I stuck my tongue out at them and ran down the hallway, racing Barry.

"I'm gonna beat you Dawn!" Barry said.  
"No way!" I shouted.

Suddenly, I tripped and my body slammed against something and I fell on the ground.  
"OW!"  
Barry stopped and ran by my side. "Oh my god, Dawn, are you okay!?" he said worriedly.  
"I'm fine. N-No need to worry." I said.

I looked up and saw the thing I bumped into. Scratch that. PERSON I bumped into. _Fuck._ Why did I have to bump into HIM of all people?

Barry helped me up and I looked up at the person who I bumped into. "Sorry." I said coldly.  
A strong hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.  
"I believe you owe me a more sincere apology."

I glared at the person. "I'm _so _sorry for bumping into you and denting your precious ego. I hope you can forgive me _Paul._"  
I turned back around, grabbed Barry's hand and stalked off with the rest of group following me, the girls glaring at Paul and his friends.

"WOAH, Dawn, slow down!" Barry said.  
"Sorry Barry." I said sheepishly.  
"Aren't those your new roommates?" he asked us.  
"Yeah." May said bitterly.  
"Did the guys do something already?" Barry asked. Then his eyes narrowed. "If they touched you then they're seriously gonna get-"  
"BARRY! No need to worry!" I said. "We…just had some history." I confessed.  
He raised his eyebrow. "Well, you better tell us. If they hurt you, we'll rearrange their face. Right boys?"  
The boys nodded and smirked.  
"It's totally fine. It was the past anyways. I mean, we're not completely over it, but we just don't want to do anything that involves them anymore." Leaf said.

The boys nodded with understanding. "But you still have to tell us what happened." Brendan said.  
May nodded. "Maybe later. We're not ready to trust anyone with it."  
They nodded.

"Come on guys!" I chirped. "Let's go to class!"  
They followed me and we stepped in to the classroom.

I scanned the room and smiled.  
_Thank god they're not in this class_

The girls and I found a row of seats and sat in them with the boys following us, sitting in the row behind us.  
"Phew, it was bad enough having them in our homeroom." May whispered in my ear.  
I nodded in agreement.

Just then, the door swung open. I groaned.  
_Just our luck_

Drew, Paul, Gary and Ash stepped in. Of course this happens to US.

I saw Paul look my way before he turned around. They sat across the room from us.  
The teacher stepped in and the class started. The teacher's voice started to fade away and time started to go faster. The class soon ended. I met up with the girls in the hallway.

"Looks like our classes are done for the day girls!" May said.  
"It's really nice that we only have 2 classes each day!" I said.  
"You'll get used to it." A voice said.  
I turned around. "Hey Barry!" I smiled.  
His friends, Kenny, Lucas, Rudy, Red, and Brendan joined us.  
"Do you girls want to join us for lunch?" Rudy asked.

"Sure!" May grinned. "I saw this really nice looking buffet. Let's go right now!"  
I giggled. "Of course you saw the buffet."  
"Then let's go. We don't want to keep the lovely lady hungry, do we?" Brendan said, flashing a smile at May. _  
_May grinned. "Exactly."'

I groaned. "Don't encourage her."  
Everyone laughed except May. "Hey!" May pouted.  
"Come on guys. I think it's only a few blocks away." Leaf said, pointing.  
Red stuck his arm out, motioning for Leaf to take it. Leaf giggled and linked arms with him.

Brendan grabbed May's hand. "Come on May, Let's go!"  
Excited, May dragged Brendan along while Misty and Rudy had started up a conversation.

"May, slow down! I think you're ripping my arm off!" I heard Brendan say.  
"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" I heard May say.

I chuckled. Typical May.  
"Come on DeeDee. You're such a slowpoke." Kenny taunted me.  
I groaned. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"  
Lucas, Barry and Kenny laughed. "Come on Dawn. I'm gonna fine you a million bucks if you don't hurry up!" Barry said.  
"Hey Dawn, Race you?" Lucas smirked, knowing I couldn't resist the challenge.  
I flashed a goofy smile. "Oh, you are SO on."  
"Ready, set, GO!" I immediately yelled, catching Lucas off guard. I ran off, with Lucas yelling.  
"DAWN! That is SO cheating."  
I heard him catch up to me. We sped past Misty and Rudy, Leaf and Red, then May and Brendan.

"Hey! NO FAIR!" I heard May yell. "Come on Brendan! They can't get there before us!"  
I reached the restaurant and I yelled a shout of triumph. "HA! I won!"  
I looked around. Everyone was gone. "What the heck" I muttered.

I turned toward the restaurant and saw the gang inside, waving at me, laughing.  
I turned bright red. "What the heck!" I yelled.  
Barry ran out. He was laughing. "Dawn, you ran past the entrance. You're in front of the exit."

I looked at the door. Sure enough it said EXIT in bright red letters.  
I groaned. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" I cried.  
He chuckled. "Come on Dawn, let's go inside."  
"Fine." I mumbled.

We walked inside, where the rest of the gang were seated. When they saw us, they burst out laughing.

"Oh man, DeeDee, that was the best." Kenny teased.  
I shot Kenny a glare. "Whatever. They should really make the entrance more visible."

Everyone sweat dropped.  
"Dawn, it says Entrance in big fat letters." Leaf face palmed.  
I pouted. Everyone laughed at my embarrassment.  
May looked at her menu. "Let's see… OMG, Everything looks SOO good."  
Misty groaned. "Oh god. She's gonna order everything."  
May glared at her. "I AM NOT. I'm not a pig!"  
We all laughed. "Sure, May." I joked.  
"Like you're the one to talk Dawn! You almost eat as much as me!" May shot back.  
"But I'm not obsessed with food" I smirked.  
"I am NOT OBSESSED." May cried.  
"It's okay May. No matter how much you eat, you'll never get fat." Brendan said.  
May raised an eyebrow. "Flattery will get you nowhere."  
"I'm serious though." Brendan said, going closer to her.  
May turned different shades of red.

I smirked. "So May…what are you going to order?"  
"U-um, I guess I'll just go to the buffet." She said, flustered.  
"Let's go together." Brendan suggested. May nodded. The two walked off together.  
The rest of us ordered our food. May and Brendan came back and we ate our food.

After we finished, we paid for our food and left.  
"That was so good." May said, giggling.  
I rolled my eyes jokingly. "You think EVERYTHING is good, May."  
May hit my shoulder. "Shut up."

"So you girls still up for some fun?" Barry grinned.  
"What do you have in mind?" Leaf asked.  
"We could always go to the city." Red said.  
"And do what?" Misty scoffed. "Go to another restaurant?"  
Rudy smiled evilly. "Well, we were thinking more on the lines of, I don't know… clubbing?"

Leaf's smile got really big. "They have a club?"  
The girls and I groaned. "You just HAD to tell her that, didn't you?" I moaned.  
"Why?" Kenny asked.  
"Leafy here is a clubbing fanatic. She always makes us go." Misty said, shaking her head.  
"Well, we're from the city, and that's one of the best clubs we've ever been to. We went almost every week." Rudy said.  
"That doesn't surprise me." May muttered.  
"Come on May, let's go. Pleease?" Brendan pleaded.

"It's okay Brendan. You don't have to beg to May. Pick us up at 8." Leaf smirked. "COME ON GIRLS, LET'S GET READY!" She shouted and walked off.

The three of us glared at the boys. "You guys just HAD to tell her that they have clubs, didn't you?"  
Lucas shrugged. "She was going to find out anyway. Everyone goes there."

"GUYS. COME ON. LET'S GO!" Leaf yelled at us.  
"UGHHH" We all groaned.

The boys laughed at us. "Good luck ladies. We'll pick you up soon." Barry said, and winked at me. And with that, Leaf, who got impatient, dragged us to the mansion.

At the mansion, the jerks were nowhere to be seen.  
"Phew, they must be out or something." May sighed.  
"Come on guys, no time to waste." She pushed us into the elevator. We arrived in Leaf's room. She threw clothes at us.  
"Wear them!" She commanded.  
We took the outfits she gave us and hopped in the bathroom one by one.

Misty came out with a pink spaghetti strap tight tank top. It had a big cutout in the back and she was wearing a white mini skirt and nude pumps.

May wore a red midriff top with cutouts on the shoulders and a black mini skirt. She had red pumps to finish off the look.

I wore a tight black tube top with a sweetheart neckline and short white shorts and gold pumps.

Leaf finally came out with an emerald crop top and short jean shorts and nude pumps.

Leaf and I did everyone's hair and makeup. Misty's hair was let down to her shoulder length hair. We pinned the bangs out of her face and curled the ends of her hair. May's hair was straightened reaching a bit past her shoulders. My hair was left down with soft, beachy waves. Leaf had straightened her hair as well and put a white clip in her hair.

"We're finally finished!" I shouted, pumping my fists into the air.  
The girls giggled at my enthusiasm. "Come on. I see Red coming over now." Leaf said, looking at the window.

"Of course you only see him." I scoffed.  
"He was the only one I saw!" Leaf cried, trying to defend herself.  
"Yeah, yeah." Misty smirked.  
"Let's go!" May shouted.  
We went down the elevator and arrived in the lobby-place. When we stepped out of the elevator we saw four faces.

"Wow, you girls look fine."

I looked at the person who spoke. We frowned.  
"Excuse us. We're leaving." Leaf sneered.  
We walked past them but someone grabbed my arm. I turned around and glared.

"What are you doing?" I seethed.  
"Where are you guys going?" the owner of the hand grabbing my arm said.  
"None of your business." Leaf growled.

"Come on _Leafy_, we live in the same house. At least tell us where you're going."  
Leaf, red in the face from rage, stomped up to the person.  
"Listen _Oak_, we have no intention talking to any of you. Don't even pretend not to know why. Now just go back to your whores and leave us alone." Leaf snarled.

She grabbed our hands and motioned for us to go.  
"You just talked to me! You're interested, right?" Gary called after her.

Leaf gave him the finger and we went out of the house where we saw Barry and the rest of the boys almost reaching the house. We reached them first and greeted them.

Barry looked at me. "What's with Leaf? It looks like she was about to murder someone." He whispered.  
I narrowed my eyes at the ground. "Stupid, fucking assholes." I muttered.  
Barry narrowed his eyes too. "What did they do this time?"  
"Well, I don't think it's THEY. More like GARY." Leaf scoffed.

Misty noticed the tension that Leaf was creating from her glares at the house.  
"Come on guys! We can't let this ruin our fun! Leaf! Let's go! Don't you wanna see how the club looks like?"

Leaf stood there for a few moments. Then after a minute of or so, shifted her glare from the house to us, grinning like crazy. "Yeah, screw those assholes. Let's PARTY!"

We all smiled from her excitement. "There's our Leaf!" May said happily.  
I went up to her. "Just forget about those jerks. We can get a room switch soon." I assured her.

She nodded in agreement. "Come on. We can't them ruin our night!" Me, Leaf, May and Misty linked arms and walked to the boys' cars, with the boys following us.

We stopped in front of 3 cars.

"Nice cars." Misty approved.  
"Thanks." Rudy smiled at her. "Come on. Ride in mine". He said gesturing to his red Ferrari. She smiled at him.  
"We're joining you guys!" Red shouted, grabbing Leaf's hand. Rudy sat in the driver's seat with Misty next to him and Red and Leaf in the back.  
"Come on Dawn. Let's go!" Barry grabbed my hand.  
"Woah, woah, woah. We can't let you ride with Dawn ALONE." Kenny and Lucas protested.  
I laughed. "We can all just ride together."  
They all grumbled, but eventually agreed. "But Dawn's next to me. It's MY car." Barry confirmed.  
"Well that leaves me alone with the lovely May." Brendan said, offering his hand to her. She blushed and took his hand.

"Come on you lovebirds!" I yelled. "Leaf's going to come after you if we don't hurry up!"  
"Oh, right!" May hopped into Brendan's car. We all arrived at the club. It was HUGE. There was a super long line. The boys motioned us to follow them. We passed the numerous amounts of people, and the guys in line widened their eyes at the sight of us and girls giggled at the sight of the boys.

Barry, Kenny and Lucas noticed that some of the boys in line were giving me perverted looks and they shot glares at them. The boys in line cowered in fear. When we reached the front, Kenny greeted the manager of the club.

He let us in, much to me and the girls' surprise. When we stepped in we looked at him. "How did you get us in so fast?"  
He grinned. "I have my connections." Kenny said.  
"He can get us to all of the best places in all the cities." Rudy explained.  
"That's sweet!" We all cried, jumping up and down. We surrounded Kenny, praising him.

The boys glared at us. "What the heck Kenny? Stealing all the girls." Lucas said.  
Kenny shrugged and smirked. "What can I say? I just have that charm."  
We rolled our eyes. "Come on guys, let's go!" I said.

We went down the hallway leading us to the club. When we arrived me and the girls' eyes widened.  
IT WAS HUGE!  
"So, what do you think?" Lucas said.  
I shrugged. "We've seen better." Which was actually true.  
The boys scoffed. "Yeah, right."  
"You guys probably don't even know how to party." Leaf said.  
"Oh yeah well, how mu-" Red was cut off by a squeal of girls.

We looked at the girls. They were the ones I saw from before, the ones that were glaring at us. One of them had pink hair, one had brown hair and the other had reddish hair. They quickly shuffled past us. We all turned around to see what the fuss was about. Right after I turned around I regretted it.

_WHY ARE THEY HERE? ARE THEY STALKING US?_

The girls and me widened our eyes then narrowed them. "Of course they just had to come here." Leaf growled.  
"So much for a fun night out." Misty muttered.

The boys noticed our anger and realized that the people we were fuming about were the ones that caused us pain, which caused them to glare as well.

I sighed.

_Why?_

_Why did they have to come to THIS school? Why are we always somehow stuck together in everything? Why do they just have to be everywhere WE are?_

_Why couldn't they just go away?_

A/N: REVIEWWWW.


End file.
